Lies
by nowayoutofthis
Summary: "He always liked the way his name sounded - rich, powerful, fearless." [...] "She had always hated the way her name sounded - crooked or straight, but no mysteries." Scorpius/Lily L. MultiChapter
1. animosity

**Author:** nowayoutofthis

**Rating:** K+ (swearing)

_"For well you know that it's a fool_  
_Who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder"_

**The Beatles**

He always liked the way his name sounded - rich, powerful, fearless. People whispered about him on Hogwarts grounds, about his grandfather and the long loyalty to Voldemort, about the way his father saved Harry Potter's life. He loved the power it gave to him - admiration, fear, curiosity, all tolls that lead to what he wanted. Scorpius was a player, and Malfoy was his Aces.

The white blond hair, pale skin, green eyes - he was the combination of the best features of Draco and Astoria. Long nose, high cheekbones, transparent eyelashes. Sarcastic remarks, charismatic smirk. Who didn't knew his name could instantly point it out from which pure-blood family he came.

"Scorpius Hyperion" He began introducing himself "Scorpius Hyperion _Malfoy_".

* * *

She had always hated the way her name sounded - crooked or straight, but no mysteries. People talked about it all the time - because her father fought in the war and killed Voldemort. She despised the way she was instantly classified - a fearless girl, future heroine, certainly a talented witch. Lily Luna didn't wanted labels. Lily Luna didn't want bullshit.

Reddish black hair, milky skin and dark eyes - the girl was the combination of the most improbable features of the Weasleys and Potters. Red lips, no freckles, small body and long legs. The way she moved was a question, how she spoke was a play and people where her characters. Who knew her doubted about whether it was true or not, and who didn't could never realize where she came from.

"Lily" She started presenting herself "_Just Lily_".

* * *

He hated the way his name sounded on her lips.

"_Malfoy_" She spitted with all the despise she had, barely looking at him, shaking her head and making her long, reddish waves shine. Scorpius could be everything he wanted - the prince of Slytherin or the best on his year - but she still didn't even bothered with the boy. He was all exterior and words and false labels. She wanted real. She wanted raw and real and no lies, because she was so tired of lies in her life.

People lied to her. She was never a Potter.

* * *

She hated the way he didn't seem to even know her name.

"_Red_" He used to whisper in the corridors, trying to catch her attention. It was enervating too, because she wasn't a redhead like her mother - her hair fell in a black mask, with only hints of dark, blue-wish red, a courting of the color of old wine. She was never fire or hotness or anything warm, she was ice and cold and dark, so so dark, and even tough people claimed to know her, Scorpius knew it better. She was a mystery to figure out.

And as everybody told him, he was a Malfoy. They always get what they want.


	2. beggining

** CHAPTER ONE; BEGINNING**

* * *

_"And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along_

_Forever going with the flow, but you're friction"_

**Taylor Swift**

* * *

There was something slightly different in the Hogwarts train on the first of September, 2023. No one would interject that the place was still the same: a blue, palish carpet that got dirtier over the years, glass windows with crooked corners, old gray curtains with all kinds of drawings on with. But two very, very important students where changed of accounts on what happened that summer, and the mood of both of them (in that particularly day) would mold the way things occurred on the rest of the year.

Lily Luna Potter, slytherin (and the owner of very fine brown eyes) was one of them. In that moment she rested her head on the wall of her cabin, not exactly listening to what Bridget Beauregard was saying - she just stared at the girl's curls, a gold kind of blond, bouncing and barely touching her shirt.

"You aren't hearing any of my bullshit, are you?" It was her question, and this time the redhead luckily payed attention, nodding automatically. Bridget let a small laugh scape from her lips, and picked a book that was thrown next to Lily's sit.

"Downtown's Abbey?" The girl heard her whisper, but she was away again – thinking about Scent Greengrass and that day on the Leaky Cauldron, hard kisses and touches, screams and fighting. Feeling like crap, over and over again.

"Do you think if I did what he wanted we would have lasted?"

"No… Yes? Maybe. I don't know, Lils. I can't understand boys – that's why –"

" – That's why you date girls. I know."

"Awesome snoggers." The blond grinned, and Luna smiled a little too. "But it's pointless to think about it again. You would never leave Hogwarts for _a guy_, and he was a jerk anyway."

"But a really nice shagger." She tried to say emotionless, but something on her voice betrayed it. Bridget realizes and tries to change the subject.

"What time did you had to be on the prefects meeting anyway?"

"_Fuck. _FUCK_._ " Lily blinks several times and grabs her leather bag, opens the compartment door and leaves running.

"YOU ARE WELCOME, UNGRATEFULL BITCH!" Bridget screamed throw the corridor, attracting the attention of a few students – but she was laughing too hard to notice anything.

* * *

"Lily Luna! I am absolutely delighted that you decided to bless us with the grace of your presence!" The door closes, and the small prefects compartment is now in silence. The Head girl – Jane Bagshot, a brunette ravenclaw – speaks in a sarcastic tone, her high-pitched voice annoying everyone in the room.

"Well, it's hard to be on time when you are shagging Thomas Dervent." It's her effective reply, shutting up anything that the other girl intended to say. The boy in question – who, no, wasn't kissing Lily before – was Jane's boyfriend, and everybody new his slightly womanizer reputation.

"Ah, uhn – continuing." Joey Dervent, (Thomas' brother and the actual Head boy) spoke up while she sited, a mess of red hair and muggle clothes – black jeans and a t-shirt, not yet changed.

The meeting continued from where it stopped: a speech about patrols, responsability and how to make everyone on Hogwarts proud with a good work. It was all very dull, but in the middle of the reunion the girl felt something over her – a boy's stare, belonging to no one else than Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy was the other person in a strange mood on that glorious day.

Not wanting to look away – no, not daring to look away – Lily held his gaze, brown on green. It was a simple game that she didn't dare to loose even if (she knew it) it didn't make much sense. The boy was pure trouble and enervated her more than anyone else, but in those five seconds - minutes? Hours? - she forgot about a certain guy who broke her heart over the summer.

It was like being healed by fire. You only get burned.

"I think that's all guys." Joey's voice thanked everyone once more, and as Malfoy broke eye contact, the students started to leave the cart.

* * *

"I am bloody tired." Bridget said as she jumped in the bed across the room, the one she has been using for four years. _Four years._ For a second, Lily stops thinking and just let the notions of time spring into her skin, taunting and scary. She is on her fifth year at Hogwarts. Already fifteen. Soon she would be overage and able to do anything she wanted – run away from everyone she knew. The possibility made her smile.

"You are not tired, idiot. You didn't… Merlin, you didn't do anything all day!" Luna said, pointing at herself. "I was the one who got to listen to Jane Bagshot mumbling for one hour, and patrolled more three. I am the who has all the right to be tired."

"Considering you were snogging Zabini the first two hours and than _took a nap _for the rest of the time, I hardly consider that as hard work_."_

_"_What can I say? That boy had demanding lips." Lily whispered, throwing herself at Bridget's bed. She was so tired – and didn't even have a reason besides the amount of food that she had eaten in the Great Hall.

Silence. They stood like that for a few minutes, both thinking at the same thing.

"I'm sorry – I've been wondering about this all the train ride, and the best thing is to… To confront it, to confront you." Bridget breathes slowly. "Sooner or later you'll have to face what you are still feeling for Scent, Lils. And I don't think kissing other blokes and getting into a relationship will be good for a while."

"I'm not… Damn, Bridget. I'm perfectly fine. Stop worrying about me and go to sleep."

"Well, I would, but there's someone else in my bed." She says it lazily, and Lily let a dry laugh scape from her lips.

"Any of you fancy a drink?" It's Elizabeth, another roommate of them, small hands holding the door and a bottle of Firewhisky. Bridget instantly is up, gold curls bouncing and tanned arms dragging Lily along.

"I thought you were _bloody tired_." She says imitating the friend, but follows her anyway. A drink is exactly what the redhead needs.

The three girls make their way out, silent steps, sneaky shadows and tense shoulders, ready to do anything if caught by someone older.

"Where we going?"

"Boys' dormitory." It's Elizabeth's answer, enough for both of the girls. They never talked much with each other – Lily and Bridget where always a closed pack, not in contact with the exterior – but there was fondness enough for silly moments, non-serious conversations and, well, why not? A few drinks.

They start to climb the stairs (trying really hard not to make any sound) but there's more than enough noise up to cover them. It's odd, almost curious, and when Lily turns the corner - being the first to reach the top - a green light jerks into her right arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" The girl starts to swear, but it's interrupted by another light coming from her left. This time, tough, she avoids it, rolling in the ground and holding into the wall.

Looking back again, it's a mess of smoke and boys and hexes; she can't see Bridget or Elizabeth anywhere, and the only person next to her is a guy with brown hair and a very active wand.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE EFFING HELL IS HAPPEN-"

Another hex, and this time it touches the boy, paralyzing him. He falls into the ground, making a wave of dust turn into her direction.

"Hell, _hell_, HELL." Lily doesn't bother making a spell to reverse what happened to him – she needed to get out of there before anything else happened to _her_. Her crappy arm was hurting like hell and she could feel the numbness start to spread throw her body (and that was never a good sign).

The girl crawled to the end of the floor, trying to look around with the corner of her eyes. She was pretty sure there must be a door somewhere and starts to tact the cold stone with one of her hands – but holding the wand on the other, ready to defend herself from an attacker.

It passes a few minutes before she can reach wood; it's a door, thank you Merlin, and the girl is ready to open when –

"What the fuck are you doing here?" It's a slightly familiar voice – male, for sure – and it's coming from up. The redhead looks and is caught by surprise by Scorpius Malfoy, white messy blond hair and dirt all over his uniform. He doesn't seem surprise, tough – but the girl never recorded the boy being showing any emotion other than angriness and superiority.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" It's her turn to scream, and _now_ he is taken back from her, trying not to get burned by the acid in her thong. The boy had never seen someone so mad – well, perhaps his father once, but not with him – and the vision of the petite redhead is too much. He let's scape a incredulous laugh, and she is staring at him now – trying to connect the dots and make a story that makes some damn sense, but nothing goes into her mind.

"Your brother –" A hex comes, and Scorpius stops to cast a defensive spell. "Tried to give us a little surprise, but it turns out he – " Another hex, and than a rock "Is dumber than we thought."

"My broth"…

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Everything stops. It's the voice of Bathsheda Babbling, Head of Slytherin and Ancient Runes teacher. The dust goes away, some rocks are thrown out of the floor and the figure appears – thick blond hair in a ponytail, skinny frame, and a very unamused face.

Lily can look around better now – and the vision is a chaotic trouble. There are three boys down on the floor and dust everywhere – minimum particles of rock who got smashed by someone's spell, or judging by the amount of people, spells. There's half of a wall down exposing one of the boy's dormitories, and two other guys are in the corner, arguing because of something shoved behind their back.

Actually, one of that two guys seemed incredible similar to her brother.

"I think it's quite clear, isn't it?" Malfoy's voice rises from her right, steady and dry and broad, evolving the place in the atmosphere he wants – quiet and explosive, ready to tumble at any movement or word. "Albus Potter and Arthur Creevey, _both gryffindors_, attacking us for no reason." Pause. "It's a shame that we have to start the year like this, tough. And people still wonder why Slytherin is so unfriendly to the other houses – we are attacked, for Merlin's sake!"

His words are just the kind of bomb he needed: soft and apparently innocent, aiming right on the Professor's pride – the injustice towards the Slytherins.

"Mr. Potter and Creevey, my chambers, _now_." Her tone is severe and authoritarian. "I don't have _any_ idea of how you two sneaked into the Slytherin Common Room, but I am about to discover this together with Professor McGonagall." She pauses, looking around, and finally notices Lily, spread on the floor with a slightly mustardy arm.

"I knew there had to be Potters involved on this." Babbling whispered to herself slowly, but because of the silence almost everyone could hear it. "What were you doing here, Ms. Potter?"

"I came to ask for a feather I landed to Malf- Scorpius last year, Professor. He didn't returned to me after his exams, and I forgot my case at home with the others." It was a quick, believable lie, and since the girl was so used to do it the whole thing was accepted easily. The Head asked if Malfoy could accompany Ms. Potter to the Infirmary and warn Madame Pomfrey that some more students – a quick glance was thrown to the boys on the floor – would be there soon. He nodded charmingly (but quite annoyed with the whole situation) and followed Lily.

It was an uncomfortable silence at first; both of them taking measured steps and shooting quick glances at each other, avoiding talking because there was some tension going on – for why, neither could point out. But after some minutes Scorpius was the first to break the silence (he was the least stubborn of the two).

"So what was that your brother was hiding behind him?" His voice was soft, taunting, intrigued. Lily considered for a second if he was genuinely curious – but the girl was so used to lies and lying that she could spot easily when someone was doing the same to her.

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem nothing to me."

"Well, than ask him yourself." She said with a final wave, crossing her arms. Wrong choice. The pain was starting to go away being substituted by numbness, but still hurt anyway.

"Try to be less careful with your arm, please?" He said with a half-laugh, smirking with the scene.

_Bastard_. He was just like Scent; cold and manipulative when didn't get what he wanted. It had to be on their genes… They were cousins, right?

"It seems like we are here. Stop walking, Red." Oh. Right. She was so lost in thoughts that lost the sight of the Infirmary door.

"_Don't_ call me that." She closed her eyes, frustrated. How on earth that boy could be so infuriated was a mystery, but –

"Ms. Potter! What happened to your arm?" Madame Pomfrey's voice echoed throw the walls, grave and concerned. Her stocky body was already in her nightgown: a long white cotton dress that was quickly hidden when the Healer putted a cloak.

"My bloody broth-"

"Manners, Ms. Potter!"

"My _damn_ brother decided to invade the Slytherin Common Room." She said nothing more, suddenly tired. Her shoulders… Her shoulders were hurting and burning, and she felt like acid was dripping all over her body.

Madame Pomfrey examined the girl's arm carefully while Scorpius murmured things to her; it was probably more details about what happened - since Lily was too grumpy to talk - and also Babbling's message. The healer took it all calmly, nodding several times and never shoving the boy once - it was surprising, really, how he could charm the teachers and people around him just to do what he wanted.

After a dozen of minutes everything was done; Pomfrey had assigned the girl to take this bright purple potion twice a day and ordered that she didn't do any physical activities that demanded her arms for about two or three weeks. Lily accepted everything in a rotten mood, and left the Infirmary in silence. She and Scorpius didn't exchanged any words while coming back – the redhead was too exhausted, the boy lost in thoughts – and after they got into the dungeons and entered the quiet Common Room, both parted their ways without any conversation.

* * *

_**Comments:** I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting for an actualization - but I really tried to write this thing up, and ended re doing it an impossible amount of times. I don't particularly liked, but I don't exactly enjoy anything that I write often. And yes, Lily is supposed to swear a lot._


End file.
